Roth syndicate
The Roth Syndicate (also known as the Kosher Nostra) was a criminal organization led by Hyman Roth. The organization's main interests were gambling operations in Las Vegas and Havana. The inner-core of the organization was largely composed of Jewish and Italian-Americans. History The group was formed following Hyman Roth's success during Prohibition, running molasses with Vito Corleone. The largely Jewish membership lead Roth's organisation to become known as the 'Kosher Nostra'. In the 1950s, Hyman Roth and his organization formed a lucrative partnership with the government of Fulgencio Batista in Cuba. Batista would offer Roth and the Mafia control of Havana’s racetracks and casinos. Roth, of course, would place himself at the center of Cuba's gambling operations. He later called on his associates to hold a summit in Havana, shortly before the outbreak of the Cuban Revolution. After Hyman Roth was assassinated by Rocco Lampone the organization presumably dissolved. Inner-core *Don - Hyman Roth *Underboss - Johnny Ola, Moe Greene, Eddie Pennino, Jim Bob Mathews *Consigliere - Meyer Klingman *Caporegime - Dino Pennino, Jake Cohen, Mortie Whiteshoes, Eddie Levine, Dallas Powell *Soldato - Steven Ciccoricco, Rex Perkins, Sergio Reed, Billy Bacherelli, Paul Credi, Joe Pazzi, Sam Roth Associates *Henry Mitchell *Questadt *Fulgencio Batista *Vito Corleone *Michael Corleone *Fredo Corleone *Vincent Forlenza *Tony Rosato *Carmine Rosato *Ben Tamarkin In the video game In the video game, Roth Syndicate was third most powerful family in game also Hyman Roth had connections with CIA Agent Henry Mitchell, and Roth kept their noses clean and the CIA kept them informed. Roth and Dominic After Dominic Corleone killed Carmine Rosato in New York, Roth asked Dominic to travel to Miami and assist him in defeating the Granados family, and also to rescue Roth's soldato Steven. After taking over at least one crime ring and killing two rival made men in Florida, Dominic was contacted by Michael Corleone to return to New York, but a strike at the airport had cancelled all flights. Dominic went to Roth who introduced him to CIA Agent Henry Mitchell, who informed Dominic the strike was being caused by Cuban rebel Alejandro Almeida. Dominic killed Alejandro, and returned to New York. When Dominic returned to Miami, he allied himself with Samuele Mangano. Dominic and Michael's brother, Fredo, where ambushed at Dominic's Miami safehouse by Roth's hitmen, but the two believed that Mangano was behind it and that sparked a violent mob war. Fredo suggested that Dominic went to Roth for assistance, which Dominic did, and was tasked by Roth and Mitchell to kill Fidel Castro to regain Cuba. Dominic travelled to Cuba, and earned Castro's trust by eliminating the resistence. Once inside the Presidential palace, Dominic shot but didn't kill Castro, forcing Dominic to flee the country. Double-cross It turned out that Roth was playing both Dominic and the Almeida family, whose Don, Esteban Almeida, was also in the Palace at the time of Castro's shooting. After Michael Corleone's trial, Michael ordered the elimination of the Corleone's enemies, and Henry Mitchell. Eventually, Dominic shot and killed Roth at the airport in Miami. External links * Category:Families Category:Roth organization Category:Video game families